deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/JEFF THE KILLER VS HOMER SIMPSON!
It was a normal night in Springfield, and Homer Simpson was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Nothing was on except for a string of continuous static. Homer got up to go to sleep, finishing his Duff beer. As he walked upstairs to do so, he heard a scream from Bart's room. "Bart? What's goin on?" he asked in his strange voice, pulling open his door to see... Bart was lying on the floor, unmoving in his Pajama's. Homer, scared, walked forward and turned over Bart, then promptly screamed in terror as he saw Bart, except with multiple slashes and stab wounds across his throat and chest. Homer dashed away from his son's corpse as he heard Lisa's scream as well. Muttering No under his breath, he dashed to the room to see she had suffered the same terrible fate. Tears sprung to his eyes as he heard a laughter from behind him. He turned to see a terrifying figure standing in the doorway. He had a terrifying smile, and his eyes were wide and creepy. "Go to sleep..." FIGHT! "You son of bitch, you killed my children!" Homer screamed, rushing at Jeff, who attempted to stab him, but his wrist was caught by Homer, who comboed him with a round of punches. Jeff, still smiling, fell onto his back. Hommer kicked him a couple of times, before getting slashed in the leg by Jeff. "Thought you could stop me, eh fatso?" Jeff laughed, getting up to his feet and marching towards the Prime Time Dad with a grim look. Homer wasn't going to stop there, so he grabbed a random object and threw it at Homer's face, sending him falling back down the stairs. Homer followed, tossing more shit at Jeff. Jeff dashed away and hid somewhere else. He waited for Homer to come around the corner, and then attempted to stab him, but His knife merely sunk into Homer's poteblly, not damaging him. "W-What?!" he exclaimed, two bare fists finding their way into his face, before his head was bashed into a wall. Homer dragged him all the way to the kitchen as he sat, dazed and stabbed him with his own knife. "Nooooo!" Jeff yelled as he was stabbed repeatedly and punched, over and over. Jeff eventually bled out and Died. KO! Boomstick: WHAT THE FU-''' Wizard: Before you get mad, Homer pulled out of this due to his superior Strength and Durability. '''Boomstick: Homer was once pinned underneath a flying saucer. He should have been completely sliced in half! Except no, he dug his way out in a matter of minutes. Wizard: Not to mention that was after having his face nearly bashed in, AND surviving the Vacuum of Space! And his Skill as a boxer allowed him to outclass Jeff. In the end, Jeff was only smarter and a little nimbler. Boomstick: I guess Jeff went out in a really Knife way... Wizard: The winner is Homer Simpson. Category:Blog posts